World of Chaos Prolouge
by Eiodalin
Summary: Raven are mercenaries that carry out missions in the world's most advanced weapon of war The Armored Core.
1. Chapter 1

World of Chaos

Prologue

It was dark night with the rain clouds covering the moon. In the darkness stood a 50 foot mech called an Armored Core. The rain landed on this menacing weapon of war as it waited for its targets to show up.

"Several targets on screen, Raven, They appear to be the MTs the client wants you to destroy." The pilot of the 50 ton mech looked at his AC's radar.

"I see it on my radar too, Engaging." The AC's booster came alive and propelled the mech forward to meet the opposition.

"Ok boys, Time to earn your paychecks, Take out The Enemy AC!"

The Raven looked at his radar and saw numerous new dots. _Missiles,_ He thought to himself. He turned on his missile extension but they didn't fire off any counter measures.

"AGH!"

The Raven stopped the AC short of its targets. _Something is not right. Those missiles, they destroyed the MTs on radar is it another AC?_

"Operator I need some information." Several seconds passed without a respond.

"This is the AC Big Daddy to all Crest units respond." The pilot was greeted with silence again, _What's going on? _

The Raven again looked at his radar and saw the same dot before _but _coming at his general direction.

The AC's FCS acquired a lock-on for a target. The Raven then saw this target for the first time, it was a small red that had green lateral lines on the side and was flying straight at him the Raven gave the MT rounds fired from his GAST rifle until it started dropped the MT.

His AC flashed Destroyed in his display. It kept coming until it hit his AC in a suicide bomber fashion.

The MT hit his AC in a fiery explosion blowing off multiple plates of armor as well as damaging internal components in his Core. He saw multiple warning lights come on in his AC then after that, as if he was white on black, every dot on radar head straight for him. Multiple MT hit his AC and in matter of a few seconds his AC was reduced to scrap metal. The Raven then saw this target for the last time.

Tell me what you think this is my first story on FanFiction.

Notes:

this is going to take place at the end of Nexus to whenever i stop wich could be at the end of last raven or continue on till the transition to the NEXT ACs


	2. Chapter 2

World of Chaos Prologue 2

"Were dropping you in to the area in 5 minutes, Raven."

"Roger."

The raven sat up and gave a small yawn. He started to run his pre-checks on his AC, "System running… Checking systems …,HEAD YH18-SCARB…100%, GENERATOR…100%, CORE C03-HELIOS…100%, ARMS WAO2-CETUS AMMO…MAX…100%, LEGS LH01-LNYX…WEIGHT CAPACITY…83%... FUNCTION…100%, BOOSTER CR-B83TP…100%, RADIATOR…100%, FCS Reporting functions as normal. AC switched to normal mode. The radio kicked back on

"Deploying AC"

The pilot felt the moment of being weightless as his AC was un-hinged form the transport. He let the AC drop to the ground with a hard thud.

"Combat mode Engaged" the Monotone computer said

"It seems that the gates are locked you'll have to use the ventilation vent to your North-east"

"I read you."

"It also seems there is no activity at any of the mine entrances meaning there are no intruders left here. So whatever they wanted or did there done with and are gone."

The raven activated his boosters and headed towards the vent. He throttled his boosters for more power to bring his AC into the air and let it drop through the vents protective screen. He reached the bottom of the vent and followed it out into a large room.

"There's nothing here except scrap MTs"

"The client wants you to keep searching the area"

The raven looked at the destroyed MT. _It isn't a Mirage MT it's Crest's. _The raven's Client for this mission and who now owns the mine is Mirage.

"Operator, these are Crest MTs. It seems that that Crest attacked the Mine."

"Raven look at those MT's again, there Damage is too great for MT to MT battle."

The operator was right there was no MT's that the Raven knew of that could cause that much damage. And if there was then it was a new MT model that was just recently deployed.

"Raven, Watch out Multiple Targets on radar there heading for your AC!"

The Raven checked his instruments. There were 11 new targets on Radar. His AC locked on. it was a small red machine that was going in a beam line for his AC. He jerked his ac to the left and brought his linear arms to bear and fired his right arm at it. The thing exploded with a powerful thud taking out work platforms nearby. Pieces of the machine tinged off his external parts of his AC. The rest of the unknown targets changed their course to the direction of the AC in close proximity.

"There are too many I'm bugging out!"

"Understood Raven. Go back the way you came."

The raven, not wasting anytime, put his booster to full power and flew out of the room backwards. The unknowns followed him in to the ventilation shaft. He fired both his arms and kept firing until he felt his AC hit a wall. He then boosted straight up. The unknowns didn't anticipate the sudden change of course of their target and ran into the wall the raven seconds ago bumped into. One after one they exploded collapsing the ventilation shaft and closing off the mine for good.

"Raven it's good to see you made it out. The client is not please what happened to their troops but they are thankful they are now destroyed."

"That's all corporations care about…"

"What did you say? I didn't catch what you said"

"It was nothing…"

The transport hovered in the air. The Raven then moved his ac into position made his ac rise slowly and hover into the clamps. The transport took off, leaving the mine as its last visitor.


End file.
